The presence of moisture in e.g. bathroom floors, is a grave concern for many house owners as well as builders and contractors, as a neglected moisture ingress may lead to mould affected areas and eventually unhealthy indoor conditions.
Today the amount of moisture in a building structure, e.g. a building wall, floor or ceiling, is measured by making a hole in the surface and inserting a portion of a handheld moisture measuring instrument into the hole. The moisture level is thereafter read from a display.
This method has the disadvantage of permanently damaging the building surface, requiring a craftsman to conceal the damage, and leaving visually detectable scars on the building structure surface if not mended properly. Furthermore, known moisture devices and methods are further disadvantageous in terms of operation, handling, and functionality.
In “Novel flexible resistive type humidity sensor”, Sensors and actuators B, Elsevier Sequoia S. A., Lausanne, CH, vol 123, no 2, 6 May 2007, pages 1071-1076, Su et al. describe a resistive type humidity sensor. The sensor is formed on a polyester substrate provided with gold electrodes for connection of measurement devices.
In “Methods and Instruments for Measuring Moisture in Building Structures, Dissertation University of Helsinki, 18 Mar. 2005 (2005-03-18), XP007909926 ISBN: 978-951-22-7522-9, Voutilainen J. further describes methods and devices for measuring moisture in building.